Bennett (Video Game)
Bennett is an original character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Bennett's life before the outbreak began except that he worked for the Georgia State Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" "Day 2" Bennett, along with Clyde, drove Vince, Danny, Justin, Marcus and Jerry to prison during the start of the apocalypse. When Marcus started to strangle Jerry from behind following an argument, he told the prisoners to settle down. When they didn't, he ordered Clyde to break up the fight. Clyde then proceeded to kill Marcus by shooting him in the head. Bennett, shocked at what Clyde had done, decided to call the authorities. As he was doing this Clyde was killed by a reanimated Jerry, he then fled the bus, leaving Vince, Danny, and Justin for dead. "Day 41" While in the middle of the road, he gets run over by Eddie while he and Wyatt are fleeing from an unknown attacker. If Eddie goes out to check, Wyatt will be forced to flee after the attacker attempts to kill him and during the credits Eddie can later be seen dragging Bennett down the road while the attacker looks on. If Wyatt goes out to check, he will find Bennett in the middle of the road barely alive with a wound around his torso. Wyatt grabs Bennett, but a walker approaches them both from behind, Wyatt kills the walker and can then decide to either leave Bennett or help him. In-Game decision (Help Him) If Wyatt helps him, he will drag Bennett down the road towards Eddie and the car at the same time killing any walkers that get near the two. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appears and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at by his attacker. Wyatt, seeing that Eddie has left, drops Bennett and runs off, leaving him to the nearby walkers (Leave him). If Wyatt decides to leave him, he then makes his way back to Eddie, killing the walkers along the road. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appears and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at by his attacker. Wyatt then runs off before being seen by the attacker. During the credits, the attacker will then be seen standing over Bennett with a gun pointed at him. "Day 236" Determinately, his reanimated corpse would later be used as a "watchdog" by Roman's group at Gil's Pitstop. He was fed by one of the survivors there, Shel. (Determinant) While she was feeding him, she gave her opinion of him to Roman. Bennett will be replaced by Walt (If Nate was not stood up too) Death Killed By *Eddie (Caused, Accidental) After turning off onto Yewberry Road to escape Nate, Eddie eventually hits Bennett, unable to see him beforehand due to the thickness of the fog. Regardless of whether or not they try to save him, Bennett dies from blood loss and eventually reanimates, being used as a Watchdog by Shel's group at Gil's Pitstop. *Wyatt (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Determinant) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bennett has killed: *Danny (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Justin (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and possibly a few unnamed people. Relationships Clyde When Vince, Danny and Justin were in the bus, he seemed to dislike Clyde, constantly referring to him as boy. He yells at him to get back and break up the scuffle between the two prisoners. After Clyde shot one of them, he questioned him in disbelief on what he had just done. Marcus Crabtree Bennett was angry about Marcus attack on Jerry, and tell Clyde to break it up. After Clyde killed Marcus, Bennett questioned Clyde in disbelief and angry at Clyde for killing him. Danny After seeing a few walkers outside Danny tell Bennett to get the bus started. Bennett has no regard for Danny as he leave him behind. Justin Justin is angry at Bennett for not helping Clyde to save Jerry.When Clyde was killed by an undead Jerry, Bennett panics and leave Justin along with Vince and Danny behind. Vince Bennett seems to not care about Vince or any of the another prisoner. Vince will ask Bennett to call ambulance for Jerry.After seeing Jerry as a walker kill Clyde, Bennett panics and leave him behind. Jerry Bennett was angry at Marcus for attacking Jerry,Bennett doesn't get involved but tells Clyde to.Bennett was terrified when Jerry turned into a walker and kills Clyde, he was terrified by the event he left the anothers on the bus. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Wyatt's Story" (No Lines) **"Shel's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia * Bennett is one of seven determinant characters with a undead or dead status the other being Lee, Duck, Sarita, Danny, Walt, and the stranger. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Police Category:Prison Bus Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Determinant